


You're finally mine

by eymeanie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jeon Wonwoo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Kim Mingyu, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eymeanie/pseuds/eymeanie
Summary: mingyu is an omega who works as writer in a publishing company. All of a sudden, he went on a heat and his scent suddenly spreads out that made all the alpha crazy and ran after him.He's about to get chased when someone protected him. The Editor in Chief, Jeon Wonwoo. An alpha.





	You're finally mine

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the continuation of my au on twitter. I'm not confident to post it on twitter since I have underage mutuals so.. i can't. Anyways, you can still read it without reading the first part, but if you're interested, you can check this link: [Click here](https://twitter.com/eyminwonseokhan/status/1140491388980613120?s=19)

Wonwoo is driving home with Mingyu who's still in heat. Wonwoo kept looking at Mingyu to check if the omega is still doing fine. Even though Mingyu is feeling pain and hot as of the moment, he still felt Wonwoo's gaze right through him. 

"Can you please stop looking at me and look straight at the road." Mingyu softly complained. 

"I just want to make sure you're doing fine."

"I am fine.."

"Okay."

After that awkward conversation, the car went silent again. Wonwoo is distracted. Not only because Mingyu is with him but also the amount of pheromones that the omega is releasing. It's not an easy task for an alpha to control himself while he's close to an omega who's in heat but Wonwoo is doing a great job. Wonwoo wants to break the awkwardness that currently happening in the car when Mingyu suddenly initiated to speak. 

"I'm sorry sir."

"For what?"

"For being a nuisance, for being a burden"

"What are you talking about? And I told you not to call me sir when we're alone"

"Ever since we met in college, the only thing I gave you is a headache. I'm sorry, sir— i mean Wonwoo hyung."

"You don't have to be sorry. It's my choice in the first place. And I told you before, I won't give up on you, not until you accept me as your partner, even though you're an alpha." 

"But I'm not right now."

Both of them went silent again. Wonwoo sensed that Mingyu sound disappointed on what happened to him. He doesn't know what to feel. Of course it's really frustrating for Mingyu, his body shifted from an alpha to omega all of a sudden. 

"But you know what Wonwoo hyung, a part of me is rejoicing right now because this happened."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been avoiding you ever since you confessed to me since it's clearly we're both alphas. I know that it's not weird since there's some people who ended up together regardless of the hierarchy they belong but maybe it's just me."

Wonwoo just stay silent and listening to Mingyu.

"I was an alpha and I can't give you a family. I can't bear a child. I can't make you happy." 

Wonwoo stopped the car and when Mingyu looked outside, they're already in front of Wonwoo's house, the latter hold Mingyu's hand on the passenger seat. 

"You know that's not true" Wonwoo replied in disagreement.

Mingyu chuckled at the alpha's sudden rebuttal. "I know you will say that. But come to think of the long run. I can't give you a complete family you deserve. I can't bear a child and I want you to have someone that you can really own."

"Mingyu"

"But.." Mingyu added.

"Since I suddenly and miraculously became an omega, I no longer have a reason to run away from you." Mingyu went closer to Wonwoo and put his forehead to Wonwoo's. 

"I want you to own me. Please be mine, Wonwoo hyung."

Wonwoo almost cried upon hearing those words from Mingyu. Wonwoo gently hold Mingyu's face and the alpha softly put a kiss on Mingyu's forehead.

"Ever since I fell for you, I'm already yours, Mingyu. I promised to myself that I won't love anyone else except you, and whether you're an alpha or omega, nothing will change. I will still love you the same, don't forget that. I love you so much, Mingyu."

"I love you too."

 

×**********×************×***********×************×*********×*********

 

Wonwoo carried Mingyu all the way to his room. When he put Mingyu on his bed, the younger released a strong pheromones that made the alpha weak. 

"Wonwoo hyung...it's hot...just hold me please" Mingyu said as he starts to unbutton his own shirt. Wonwoo went to Mingyu to help the younger. 

"Let me" 

Being unable to control himself, Wonwoo kissed Mingyu while unbuttoning the omega's clothes. Wonwoo suddenly deepened the kiss and put his tongue in on Mingyu's that made the latter moan for too much sensation. 

"Wonwoo hyung..please". Mingyu reached out his hand to Wonwoo and the younger starts to kiss the palm of the alpha. 

Wonwoo felt hot just looking at how Mingyu kissing his hand perversely. 

"I swear to God Mingyu, I beg you to stop or I won't be able to control myself."

"You don't have to hold back." From kissing Wonwoo's hand, Mingyu starts to suck Wonwoo's index finger while making an eye contact to the older. 

"Fuck, Mingyu stop doing that."

Wonwoo looked down at Mingyu's boxers and noticed that it's already drenched in precum. His hand went to palm Mingyu's erection and the latter whimper in the sudden contact. Wonwoo kept palming Mingyu's erection and Mingyu kept releasing a precum that's seeping through his boxers. 

"That's a lot of precum coming out of you Gyu, is that because of me or because of your heat?" Wonwoo teases Mingyu who kept rubbing his palm on Mingyu's aching cock.

"Wonwoo hyung, please touch me properly." Mingyu begged. 

"I feel so dirty. Please remove my underwear." Wonwoo complied. When the older removed Mingyu's underwear, Mingyu's cock is throbbing even though he's doing anything yet. 

"So cute." Wonwoo chuckled. 

The older grabs Mingyu's erection and starts rubbing in circles with his thumb. After teasing the head, Wonwoo took Mingyu's length and began stroking in a fast pace.

Mingyu shudder in every strokes that Wonwoo does, his back is arching in pleasure as Wonwoo keep pumping him until he's a crying mess. "Wonwoo hyung...I'm cumming"

"Go ahead, babe" 

Three more strokes and Mingyu came. White liquid came down running through Wonwoo's hand that keeps on stroking Mingyu's cock until it went limp. Mingyu was panting and tired but one release is not enough for his heat to subside. His erection went back and they both knew that this will be a long day. 

"Are you okay, Gyu?" Wonwoo asked Mingyu as he caressed the younger and wiping the sweat on his forehead. Mingyu nodded and at the same time, Mingyu's hand reach out to Wonwoo's hard length. 

"I want this so bad. Can I?" Mingyu asked Wonwoo in the most sensual way. 

"Are you sure? We can take care of that later. It's you who needs to take care of." Wonwoo said, but Mingyu sulked and disagree to Wonwoo. "No, I want you right now". Mingyu unbuckle Wonwoo's belt and unzip his pants. How could Wonwoo say no? Mingyu looking so cute and needy just for him. 

Mingyu kneeled in front of Wonwoo as he starts to undo everything that covering Wonwoo's cock. When Mingyu finally saw Wonwoo's raw shaft, he wasted no time and put the older's cock into his mouth. Wonwoo tried compose his cool but his eyes kept on shutting due to the intense sensation he's feeling.

Mingyu is skillfully lick Wonwoo's length starting from his balls up until the head to suck all the milk coming out on Wonwoo's length. Wonwoo's feeling it too much and his cock is so hard that it's about to explode. He touched Mingyu's face, an indication to stop, so Mingyu did. 

"Why? You don't like it?" Mingyu asked, sulking. Wonwoo made a hand gesture to instruct Mingyu. 

"That's not it. It felt really good but I need you to come closer to me." Wonwoo made Mingyu sat on his lap, making them face each other. Wonwoo grabbed both of their hard cocks and starts rubbing together. Mingyu scream in pure pleasure. 

"This is much better. This way we can feel each other properly."

Mingyu is feeling it way too good. Wonwoo wants to tease Mingyu again, so he take the latter's hand and lead it to pump their cocks together as well. 

"Ahhh.. hyung wait—" 

"I'm not waiting.." 

Wonwoo went closer to Mingyu and bite his ears then licking them after which made Mingyu moaned in pleasure,which is a music to Wonwoo's ears. Both of them are exchanging loud moans as both of them are reaching it's peak. 

"Wonwoo hyung stop..I'm cumming again...ahhnnngh"

"It's fine..just come. Just wait for me, I'm almost there"

Mingyu just nodded then after few strokes, both of them came. Wonwoo groaned in deep sexy voice while Mingyu came once again, but this time, together with Wonwoo. 

Both of them are almost exhausted, Wonwoo is about tell Mingyu to take a rest when suddenly Mingyu released a strong yet a sweet scent spreads out in the room, his heat reached its peak once again. 

Wonwoo felt Mingyu's body went hotter in a matter of seconds, the younger put his arms around Wonwoo's neck, he went closer to Wonwoo and whispered. 

"Wonwoo, I need you. I need you inside me." 

Wonwoo unable to control himself, he licked his lips and he pinned down Mingyu to the bed and devoured the omega once again. He starts to put a finger to Mingyu's inviting hole slowly, Wonwoo let Mingyu adjust since his fingers are undeniably big and long. After Mingyu adjusted, he added another finger to further stretch the omega, Mingyu clenched around Wonwoo everytime he thrust his long fingers onto him. 

"Mingyu, take a deep breath and relax." Mingyu complied. He took a deep breath, and Wonwoo continue to gently thrust his fingers inside Mingyu. 

And after a few thrusts, there's an odd bump that Wonwoo touched inside that made Mingyu crazy. Wonwoo grinned.

"Ah..I found you're sweet spot, Gyu" Wonwoo took the opportunity and ravage Mingyu using his fingers. 

"Won...please..I can't take it anymore..I don't want to cum on your fingers.." Mingyu begged Wonwoo. "Shh..Okay.." Wonwoo agreed and kissed Mingyu to calm down the latter.

Wonwoo lubricated his cock and gave it a few strokes before entering Mingyu. He decided to tease Mingyu by rubbing his cock into Mingyu's entrance which made the younger whined. "Wonwoo hyung, I beg you. Just fuck me..please.." 

"Okay, ready?"

Wonwoo finally complied and he slowly put his cock inside Mingyu. It took a while until the entered the omega completely. Wonwoo is not moving, he's waiting for Mingyu to adjust for him even though it's hard for him to hold back since Mingyu is fucking tight around him.

"Fuck Mingyu..you're so tight"

"Move..please move.." Mingyu asked Wonwoo. Wonwoo hesitated since the younger is still tight around him. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes, please" 

Wonwoo finally snapped. He thrusts on Mingyu fast and hard from behind. Wonwoo groaned on every thrust because Mingyu is clenching on him so tight.

"So good..Wonwoo hyung it's so good" Mingyu said in between his moans. "Fuck..You're so tight Gyu, you're making me crazy."

Both of them are deeply drowning in ecstasy, Mingyu calling Wonwoo's name thousand times and Wonwoo is fucking Mingyu so hard and good like there's no tomorrow. 

Wonwoo is being carried away and losing control, he went closer to Mingyu's nape and he's about to bite Mingyu when he suddenly got sober and realized what he's about to do. Wonwoo is about to move away from the younger when Mingyu held his hand to stop him from moving away. 

"Wonwoo hyung..Please make me yours. Make me yours..alpha". 

Wonwoo finally gave in. He once again put a hard thrust on Mingyu before to went closer again to Mingyu. 

"Mine. All mine" Wonwoo's bite slowly digging in to Mingyu's nape, finally marking the omega. His omega.

Mingyu cried due to the extreme sensation as Wonwoo's pace went faster, pounding onto him. 

"Mingyu, I'm cumming." 

"Yes, yes..come inside me, please." 

Wonwoo keep plunging inside Mingyu until he releases his milk inside Mingyu. He kept on thrusting until he their body became limp and exhausted. Wonwoo lay down beside Mingyu. 

"Are you okay?" Is the first question that Wonwoo asked to Mingyu. When he looked at the younger, Wonwoo got scared when he saw Mingyu crying. 

"Oh god, why are you crying? D-Did I hurt you?" Wonwoo suddenly sits up, wiping Mingyu's tears that keeps on falling. Not knowing what to do. 

"No, you didn't—"

"Then why you're crying?"

Mingyu reach out Wonwoo's hand and kissed them. "You're finally mine. We're finally mates now." Mingyu said to Wonwoo. The older hugged Mingyu which made him cry even more.

"I should be the one saying that." 

Wonwoo sighs in relief when he heard the reason why Mingyu is crying. He went closer to Mingyu and kissed the latter on his lips. 

"You're finally mine. "


End file.
